Redstar's Revolution
A non-canon story written by WilliamCliffston (talk) 20:35, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Prologue: The Storm of Darkness The day has come, for those that have made our code a pointless list of rules, to act as they wish. The season is new, and the land is green with life. Yet today marks a day, where all that is good, will disappear. The lively hum of the bees gathering their nectar from the grand blossoms coming anew fills the air. The sweet scent of flowers and pollen cover the hills and forests. The world is a lively home for all. The hares and squirrels, the ducks and geese, all living in harmony. Soon, the animals lift their ears, at the sound of a low rumble far in the distance. They wonder, 'what could it be?'. The animals and wildlife return to their normal everyday deeds. Over the hills, the mountains stick out into the air, miles away, with the blue sky overhead, dotted with great fluffy clouds. However, happiness is not eternal. Soon, the feeling of peace is crushed. In the distance, the faint rumble grows louder, and soon, the day's high point is cut, a great mass of twirling grey clouds is in the distance. Sudden flashes of light are visible, and the deep rumble grows ever so slowly. A great storm has arrived; one like no other. It has come to destroy the sacred tribes in these lands. The Warrior Clans. Monstrous clouds tumble through the air, inching closer and closer to the lively home of the clans. The ducks, geese, rabbits, and bees soon make a jump for the deciduous forest opposite from the great storm approaching. In time, rain follows. Thousands of feet above the grassy utopia below, the murmur of thunder bellows deep and strong. Soon, the storm has reached the Valley, also known as the Grand Hills. In full blow, the rain begins to flood the green earth, and the lightning cracks overhead. Whereas the mountains are east of the valley, a great sea lies west, and open fields and forests lie in the remaining directions. Towards the south, a spacious clearing lies swaying trees in the wind beyond, a white striped tom quickly sprints across the open space, entering a small alcove with multiple shelters, made from logs, rocks, and plants collected by his tribe. He rushes into the entrance of a hollow tree stump made into a shelter. The tree stump was that of a great pine tree, one that was so large in size, that it was unfathomable as to how it became a stump. Yet none of the members of the tribe knew what originally had happened to the Great Tree, with only unconfirmed myths and legends to tell of it's downfall. The storm is fully underway, and the rain is coming down at a heavy rate. The sandy ground of the clearing has turned to mud, and numerous trees have come toppling down. Within the hallowed tree, there lies a hole, which leads to a underground tunnel system, of which was burrowed by an animal with such skill. The clan decided that it was large enough for most of the cats, so they used it quickly get around the area. The tom rushes into the dark tunnel, his pelt still dripping wet. He is searching for something, or someone. Because of the musty scent of the rain, he's not able to detect anything of interest inside the corridors. The lean white tom comes to a stop, at an intersection of two other tunnels. He hesitates, and steps slowly down one of the other paths. Suddenly, the ceiling of the tunnel begins to shift, and crack. Dust trickles down, blanketing the white cat. He sits down, and pushes himself backward. He turns to face the opposite direction, and makes a run for the exit. The dirt collapses, and the corridor is destroyed. The white warrior jumps out of the tunnel, and lands in front of another cat. A large brown-furred warrior is in front of him, who immediately speaks. "Coldfur, we have to leave, before it's too late!" The white cat sits up, and responds: "I know, Mudstorm, I was looking for Redclaw." The brown warrior nods, and turns and rushes out of the tree stump, with Coldfur close behind. "Mudstorm, where are we going now?" "We should get to the sun drown place. Greystar said it would be safest there." He replies. They make their way towards the entrance of the camp, when Coldfur spots who he had just been looking for, the crimson warrior, Redclaw. Suddenly, a rumbling like no other fills their ears, and through the pouring rain and flash of lighting, they spot their impending death. A wave of water, coming from the west, so tall, it blocks out half the cloudy sky beyond. Coldfur and Mudstorm run towards Redclaw, but to no success. The behemoth wave is much faster than any cat could imagine, and swallows them quickly. The crimson warrior's Clanmates have died, and quickly vanished into the choppy water beyond. Redclaw yells in agony as his Clanmates disappear into the flurry of water, and he turns to run for his life. He manages to scramble atop a large hill that lies just beyond the entrance of the camp, and he gasps in surprise at a terrible sight. A large forest of pine trees had been caught alight by a lightning strike, but not even the heavy downpour could extinguish the blaze. Redclaw is surrounded, fire, water, all out to end him. His nearest friends, Coldfur, and Mudstorm have perished, buried in a watery grave. A choice, to face a death from the flame, or from the roaring wall of water. He looks towards the dark mess of clouds above him, and quietly utters the words: "StarClan, save me." In a heartbeat, the wave hits him, and instantly throws him tumbling. Redclaw is overwhelmed by the mass of water, and is thrown into a burnt tree trunk down the hill, knocking him unconscious. Soon, a strange feeling touched his senses, a sensation of falling. Down, Down, Down, Down, Plummeting into the darkness of unconsciousness. ---- "Have I died, my ancestors?" I receive no answer. "Please, leaders of StarClan, save me." An endless echo of my words rings throughout the darkness. Then I hear a soft, calming voice say the words, "The clans have fallen." Before I can answer, the voice continues. "Tell them to obey the warrior code." "Or a that they will die." "Trust no one, but yourself and StarClan." "My ancestors, I do not understand." I say. Moments seem to pass, but there is no answer. "You will lead the clans to victory against those who take greed over the Warrior Code." I try to answer, but I am interrupted. "Trust no one. But yourself, and us." ---- Chapter 1: The New World My eyes slowly open, to reveal a warm sight. A sandy beach, with gulls flying far up in the sky. I sit up, and look around, investigating the area. There are trees, like ones I have only heard stories of. Palm trees as they told me. They were tall, thin and had no branches, but only large green leaves that sprouted at the top. The clouds are white, and the sky is blue. "Was it all a dream?" Behind me is an endless expanse of water, like the sun drown place. The waves are calmly coming in, and out. Like nothing I had seen before. The sun drown place I remember had only little parts of sand, and were mostly steep rocks. The waves were always crashing loud then, but this is like a dream. From where I was, I could see that the sand ended with a dark green grass many fox-lengths away from me. I slowly step off the beach I found myself lying, and up to the flat plains beyond. The sand is warm, and soft, and the inviting environment is even more charming. Suddenly, I catch a scent. Cats, but not designated to a clan, or any group I know of. They are approaching towards the beach, coming from inland. The grass is very, very tall, and I can barely see what lies ahead. But, I can hear something... Pawsteps. I crouch as low as I can, and I realize who ever is coming, is running. Then I hear something else, shouts, hissing, and yelling. "Get back here, you vermin! You get back here, in the name of the Townlord!" There is the sound of movement, and then a quick thud. "Got you, you miserly scoundrel! The Townlord's going to have your head, fool!" There are more pawsteps, and then moments pass. Silence. Some of those words I have not heard before. Vermin? Townlord? I take a deep breath, and slowly rise from my hiding spot. There is nothing here? Who ever was here, had left. I look around, and see where to go. From the beach, I can go further inland, towards what appears to be a hilly forest. Up, and down the coast line seem to lead to more plains and grassland. I decide that leaving this forsaken tall grass, and going to higher ground could allow me to have a look out of the surrounding area. From there, I will try and find out what I should do. ---- Redclaw makes his way through the lively grassland, and soon reaches his destination. The hills are very steep, with some rocks obstructing any easy path. Yet the crimson warrior has lived a life of training and fighting, and he effortlessly navigates to the top of the forested hills. He is now within the woods he had seen before, comprised mainly of conifers. The shade provided by the tall, evergreens is cool to the touch, and Redclaw is able to relax himself. Yet he is still confused as to the events that have occurred, he is determined to survive. Atop a tall stone outcropping on the hill, Redclaw scans the environment around him. As he guessed, the sun-drown place extends as far as the eye can see. Surrounding the hill, lies the grassy field he had been in. Coming from the ocean, to the right, down the coast lies a large mountain range, and the other direction, lies a large deciduous woodland. Over the hill, there is a lush plain, with small trees abundantly covering the landscape. Suddenly, Redclaw notices a group of shelters a great distance away, that look somewhat like twoleg nests. To be Continued!